Celestial Script
by Neko.Feind
Summary: Levy and Lucy work together on a class assignment which leads to much more than our mages expected.


Levy sat at her desk in class awaiting her class mates to join her. She had already finished all of the homework for the other classes and was quite eager to see what her literature teacher had in store for her and her classmates.

While she prepared herself for class she looked up to see Lucy entering the room. She couldn't help but notice how cute Lucy looked in the school uniform. She laughed to herself at the thought. Natsu waved to Lucy making quite a recess for her to sit with him.

"Lucy! Over here!" He called. "️Gray and me saved you a seat!"

"Actually, I think I'm going to sit by Levy." She smiled apologetically to Natsu and Gray.

"Hey! I wanted to sit by the squirt!" Gajeel growled.

"Maybe next time. I kind of wanted to sit with Lu- chan too." Levy giggled.

"You can sit with us Gajeel!" Natsu smiled "since Lucy is sitting over there."

"No way fire breathe." Gajeel sighed sitting by Jellal and Erza as Juvia happily snagged the seat between Natsu and Gray.

Lucy sat down beside Levy and smiled at her. "Hey Levy!"

"Hey Lu-chan." Levy blushed looking at the beautiful blonde beside her. "How are you doing in your classes?" She inquired making small talk.

"Not so good." Lucy admitted nervously "Natsu is the worst study partner ever. I can't afford another bad grade on his account." She grumbled.

"Aw, that's no good." Levy looked down. "Our last project is this week right?" She asked looking at Lucy hopefully.

"Yeah, why?" She looked back confused at the witty bluenette.

"Well, if we partner up, im sure you'll pass with flying colors." Levy grins proudly.

"Oh my gosh that could totally work! Levy you're a genius." She gushed.

Just then the teacher walked in. She lectured the class for a good hour but Lucy's mind wandered. She was consumed by these strange thoughts of Levy. 'What is wrong with me? Levy is my best friend. I can't be thinking of her like this.' She thought to herself as more images of Levy moaning naked in bed filled her mind making Lucy's panties very wet.

"Your final project counts for fifty percent of your grade." The teacher said loudly catching Lucy's attention. "Partner up. It's due first thing Monday. Have a nice weekend!" She said as the bell rang and the class dismissed. Everyone immediately began fighting over partners. Levy smiled to Lucy.

"So I'll see you at my house tonight right?" Levy grinned excitedly trying to hide her blush.

"Huh? What?" Lucy looked at her completely lost wondering wether or not this was just a day dream.

"For the project. I have an awesome idea of what to write about." Levy announced.

"Oh right! Yeah I'll be there around six. Okay?" Lucy looked over at Levy blushing out how cute she really was.

"Hehe sounds perfect! See you in a few." She waved leaving the room, giggling to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few minutes after six and Levy had the whole house cleaned perfectly. A knock came from the door and when she opened it Lucy was there. Levy couldn't help but notice how adorable Lucy was. She welcomed her friend with a hug taking her over night bag and placing it in her room for Lucy.

"So what did you have in mind for our story Levy?" Lucy inquired, interested in what her brilliant friend had come up with.

"Well it may be a bit taboo." Levy admitted blushing a bit.

"That's okay." Lucy laughed more intrigued that Levy would want to write something Taboo."what is it?"

"Well I was thinking a statement on how love doesn't have to be just between a man and woman but equal rights?" She suggested nervously. "I thought maybe we could write a story about Aries and Virgo as lovers. Something that takes them out of their comfort zones even." She looks to Lucy nervously. 'Am I being to obvious? God she is going to leave and im going to lose my best friend.' Levy thinks to herself. "What do you think?" She asks shakily.

"I love it!" Lucy says blushing. "This is going to be the best in class hands down." She smiled relieved Levy wasn't completely opposed to the thought.

Levy sighed with relief and the two girls sat at the desk and began to spin a story. A tail of Virgo and Aries where aries breaks from her shyness and makes a move on her partner the submissive aries. It was a detailed and beautiful love story. When they finished the girls where both hot and bothered.

Levy looked up at Lucy. She caressed her cheek softly. "Can I try something?" She whispered softly to the blonde.Lucy blushed hard and nodded so Levy leaned in slowly and kissed Lucy. When she pulled back Lucy pulled her back for more.

Levy stood up nervous. "I have an idea." Lucy smiled.

"What is it Lu- chan?" She asked.

"Do you have any alcohol?" Lucy inquired.

Levy nodded retrieving a bottle of vodka and pouring herself and Lucy a few shots. "Hopefully it'll help." Lucy smiled.

After a few drinks Levy felt more comfortable and was thinking much less. "Meet me in my bed in ten?" She smiled at Lucy. And Lucy nodded. Levy went into her room and changed into an extremely sexy pink basque. She pulled out a box of toys incase Lucy wanted to use them. She had never slept with a girl before but all the alcohol made her much more confident.

Mean while Lucy had brought something hoping this would happen. She changed into a baby blue corset that insinuated her already large breasts. Ten minutes had passed so she approached Levy's bedroom door. She opened it nervously. "Ready?" She asked before fully opening it.

"I've been ready." Levy said blushing as Lucy opened the door fully. Levy's jaw dropped seeing Lucy in her corset. She could feel herself getting so wet just at the site of her.

Lucy too looked in aw at her stunning blue haired friend. You could see every bit of Levy threw her basque. Lucy couldn't believe she was about to do this. She slowly climbed into Levy's bed. "Tonight, you're mine." Lucy said pearling into Levy's golden brown eyes.

Levy nodded. "And you're mine."

Lucy didn't retort, instead she leaned down and kissed her deeply running her fingers over Levy's panties. Levy reached up and massaged Lucy's large breasts. The two girls moaned softly, enjoying teasing each other. Levy began kissing and biting at Lucy's neck, loving the sounds of excitement Lucy let out.

Just then Levy heard a click realizing only then Lucy had moved her hands over her head and cuffed her to the head board. "L-lu-chan?" Levy blushed.

"Shh… You're mine remember?" Lucy smirked. "Let me take care of you baby." She whispered into Levy's ear. Levy moaned with excitement as Lucy pulled off Levy's panties and tied her ankles to the base board so that her legs were spread apart far and couldn't close. She then removed Levy's basque revealing her cute, small, breasts.

Levy was powerless to do anything. Lucy smiled looking over her partners beautiful naked body. Levy's pussy dripping wet with excitement. Lucy then tied a bandana over Levy's eyes so she couldn't see and placed a ball gag in her mouth.

Lucy then removed her own panties. She got her fingers wet with her own essence. She played with Levy's clit letting her feel the wetness and giggled hearing Levy's muffled defenseless moaning. Lucy then slowly slid two fingers inside of Levy's dripping pussy as she sucked her nipples, making them hard and leaving hickies around them.

She began to get faster with the fingering sliding a third finger in as Levy tried to moan louder struggling against all that bound her to the bed. She wanted nothing more but to completely pleasure Lucy but she wasn't getting free yet.

Lucy kissed down Levy's beautiful body to her clit where she licked gently making Levy tremble with excitement. She then began to suck and gently nibble on Levy's clit hearing her try to moan and gagging on the ball. Lucy lowered herself a little more and began to eat Levy out, flicking her tongue wildly and deeply hitting all four walls being sure to pay extra attention to the Gspot while playing with Levy's clit with her fingers. She laps up all of the wetness as Levy squirts all over Lucy's face and it drips on Lucy's boobs.

Levy tries to catch her breathe thinking it's almost over as Lucy forcibly changes positions putting Levy on all fours. She smacks Levy's sexy ass hard until she raises it where Lucy had wanted. Lucy then pulls a vibrator from Levy's toys. She turns it on and Levy tenses at the sound. Her pussy was still dripping with excitement and Lucy pressed the vibrator against the lips of Levy's pussy. She wouldn't let her have it though even though Levy moaned for it and every time she moved in the slightest Lucy dominantly smacked her ass.

Lucy continued teasing Levy while massaging her cute breasts. She paused to secret put on a strap on. Lucy angled herself to slide inside of Levy without warning. She allowed the ball gag to drop from Levy's mouth as she slammed into the unexpecting mage's pussy hard with the strap on causing Levy to moan loudly. Lucy continued thrusting into Levy massaging her breasts all the while feeling all the wet cum pour out of her all over Lucy the bed and Levy.

Levy was trembling from coming so hard and so much. Lucy went down and happily licked the cum for her. She then kissed up Levy's body fearing her from her bondage.

Levy could barely move as she eagerly unhinged Lucy's blue corset and tossing it to the floor. She kissed Lucy deeply, wanting to please her as much as Lucy had pleased her. She licked around Lucy's nipples making them hard before sucking and squeezing them leaving hickies all over Lucy. She angled herself so that their pussy's lined up and grind hard against her beginning to scissor with her letting their mutual wetness mix together.

Lucy's moan drove Levy crazy as she continued clawing at Lucy's back. She kissed down further and slid the vibrator into Lucy's dripping pussy turning it on inside her while she sucked at Lucy's clit. Lucy screamed out with pleasure as Levy stimulated her. "Holy fuck! Levy!!" Lucy moaned loudly. Levy saw Lucy tighten and removed the vibrator trading it for her tongue which she used skillfully. Eating Lucy out as she climaxed spraying cum everywhere. Levy didn't let it stop. She fingered her quickly watching as Lucy squirted hard everywhere. She went fast as she could until Lucy couldn't take it any more.

Lucy trembled still spraying cum at Levy's mercy. "Le-levy!!" She moans "ahh!" She moans exploding completely. Cum practically drenching both girls before Levy stopped and licked up what was left on Lucy. She kissed Lucy's wet lips and then back up her body pulling her naked body close kissing her over and over.

Lucy and Levy both pant and tremble breathlessly in Levy's drenched bed. Neither mage could move their legs. They cuddled to each other, intertwined with in each other. Levy's head rested against Lucy's breasts hearing her heart race. "That was so…. Amazing." They both sighed in each other's arms giggling satisfied before passing out like that.


End file.
